happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Strange Nightmares
Strange Nightmares is a HTF fan episode. Starring roles *Blake *Tundra *Elemental Appearances *Jerky Plot Blake, Tundra, Elemental and Pierce are having a sleepover at Pierce's house. Blake, P ierce, Tundra and Elemental are in their sleeping bags. Blake falls asleep and starts to have a dream, which shows Blake in his neighborhood taking a walk and listening to jazz music on his iPhone 6 while drinking Mountain Dew. Blake then sees a laptop on a curb and picks it up, then walks home, but Jerky walks up to Blake and tries to punch him. Blake kicks Jerky in the stomach, then Blake starts to walk home, while Jerky gets hit by lightning. It starts to rain (with thunder), so Blake runs to his house and gets inside. Blake goes to his basement and puts the laptop on the table, then he turns it on and uses his login data to get on the laptop. He sees that the laptop has Windows Vista as an operating system. He uses Google Chrome to look up stuff on the internet. Three minutes later Google Chrome automatically closes and the icons on the desktop start to move around. Blake feels a little scared and tries to click on one but it goes to the other side of he screen. Blake tries to do the same with the other ones but the same thing happens, then a picture of Tundra being really mad pops up on the screen for one second. Blake gets scared and gets up, then he goes to the kitchen, gets a bottle of water and drinks it. After that, he goes back to the basement. He sees that the laptop's icons are fine. Blake is shocked and wonders if what happened was just his imagination. Blake looks through the computer's C drive and tries to click on a file called "Acer Trojan Win333". An error message box pops up and says Elemental can not let him access this file. Blake closes the error box and feels a little scared. While this is happening, Elemental and Tundra are at Elemental's house using Tundra's laptop to access the laptop that Blake has. Tundra thinks that they're scaring Blake. Blake looks through more files then he looks up for a second and sees that the laptop's webcam is turned on, so Blake gets scared and falls by accident, then he gets a piece of tape and paper and puts them on the webcam. Tundra and Elemental laugh at Blake's reaction. Blake then hacks Tundra's computer and deletes all the files on it. Tundra sees his laptop being turned off, so he restarts it. He gets a blue screen error on his laptop. Tundra gets really mad and walks to Blake's house. Blake decides to shut down the laptop and close it, then he leaves it on the table. After that, Blake takes a walk outside. Tundra walks up to him and says that he's in trouble for ruining Tundra's laptop. Blake gets a scared look on his face and tells Tundra that it was an accident. Tundra grabs an air pump and puts it inside Blake's mouth. Blake starts to look like a balloon as Tundra pumps some air. Tundra stops and grabs a needle as he gets ready to pop Blake, only for Blake to wake up and scream. Tundra asks Blake what's wrong. Elemental asks if he's having another nightmare. Pierce gives Blake an annoyed look. Blake says yes and doesn't want to think about it. Blake, Pierce, Tundra and Elemental then go to the dining room and have breakfast. Fates Deaths #Jerky is hit by lightning. Category:Fan Episodes